Comforting Eyes
by MoonStalker001
Summary: They were always there... his eyes, never failing in warmth... Real short, yet starting to expand. NaruSaku. First entry, no flames please. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. EDIT: Chapter 2 is up!
1. A Gaze into His Eyes

His fingers were a gentle delight as they brushed pink hair away from her forehead. Just the patient curving in his touch, the persistent tingling that he sent down her neck, her back, well on throughout her entire body. Her eyes opened slowly, searching, scanning in the mere inches of distance to find his. There they had shown—a crystal, icy blue. They were comfort in her times of need; they were always there when _his_ weren't... Sasuke…

She could remember him clearly. His anger, his vile hatred… he hated her so, even after all these years. But this one was never gone. His eyes never left. The blue chill resonated through bad times. They never left her; she could find strength in them. She could find warmth… comfort…

His tracing fingertips swirled around her cheeks, caressing her skin, heating her body. His lips… strong in determination, yet soft in touch… in love… passionate love, he never let her down. He was always there. He was her shadow, her tower through storms. She never realized it. She felt so shameful that she didn't acknowledge him sooner… such a burning sense of stupidity that she blocked him out so many times before.

His body could press against hers in such a way that could take her breath away. He was sweet… even when he could be quite foolish, brave when at times he was thickheaded. Her hands found their way up, weaving through his blonde hair. It was soft… delicate… smooth… _warm…_ His voice spoke out to her. It was her requiem, her release from the hell around her. "Sakura-chan…"

She could simply respond back, staring into his frosty eyes.

"Naruto..."


	2. Under the Cherry Blossom

His touch returned to her stomach, his now _ever so familiar_ touch. A smile creased his face as he gazed down to look at her time and time again. She would smile, look back up at him, and then beyond, to watch the swaying cherry blossom branches reach out to fan the wind gusts that blew against them. Even farther would be the night sky, radiant with a pale, silver moon and countless illuminated stars. They were almost as illuminating as… as his eyes. The very gateways to his soul, his spirit, his thoughts, and his emotions.

Sometimes, she would forget about his emotions. When frustrated and exasperated, she would forget his feelings and act out in accidental rage. She would play with his mind; she would mess up his logic. He occasionally would even feel terrible due to her actions, regardless if she was meaning to do it or not. That didn't matter though; the time that they spent together under the cherry blossoms proved by far that all of that was in the past, that it was time to move on, and that the time for forgiveness was at hand.

His face nuzzled up to her neck. She felt the hot breath wisp down her back, onto her shoulder blade. It would make her shudder, always wanting more. He would comply, his steady breaths playing a slow rhythm of spasms down her neck. From time to time, he would even sweep his teeth across her skin, nibbling lightly with his canines. He was gentle though, so the pain was all but irrelevant, only pure bliss as they cuddled under the tree. The grass beneath them felt perfect. It was soft and soothing, much like his touch to her abdomen. In a few past instances, she would even remove her sandals to let the grass stride against her feet and tickle her toes. She loved this. She loved being with him.

Both of their stares caught the sight of something from the branch overhead. A cherry blossom, a color the richness of her hair, fluttered from its supporting group and took a path downward to meet destinies with the two below. Smoothly landing, it settled on her chest. He cupped his hand around it, grinning as he did so. "Even though your names are the same," he started stating in a low whisper, "these flowers are nowhere near as pretty as you are, dattebayo." The smile came to her lips, as she looked up to his crystal eyes, ready to say something when he shifted his weight. In a twirl, her back was against the smooth grassy ground, her pink hair cascading around her neck as his affectionate lips grazed hers. Her hands instinctively found their way to his head, lifting her own to keep their mouths joined. His tongue trailed along her lower lip, as if asking for permission to enter. She allowed it, permitting him to claim her mouth again.


End file.
